Gran fan fic del ninja legendario
by Labuiga
Summary: yondaime i kakashi en una mision secreta. un bebe misterioso aparece. algo raro le pasa a kakashi. ¿quien sera ese bebe? ¿cuales seran sus misterios?


Gran fanfic del ninja legendario

Introducción. A todos se no nos va la bola alguna vez, espero que disfrutes leyendo este fic.

CAPITULO 1: INTRODUCCION

---------------------------------------

hace tiempo, existían unos clanes secretos que quisieron formar a un ninja legendario, al ninja mas grande jamás visto.  
En su oscuro objetivo formaron dos pares de parejas de los clanes más fuertes que encontraron. Esos 4 ninjas, 2 chicos i 2 chicas, formarían 2 parejas que tendrían un hijo, a su vez esos 2 hijos tendrían un hijo, juntando así los genes de las familias mas poderosas i consiguiendo el ninja definitivo.

Nació entonces aquel que seria aclamado como el ninja más poderoso. Su poder era desmedido e increíble, sus padres, no tuvieron mas remedio que abandonarlo al azar antes de que matara a todo el clan secreto, el objetivo del ninja no pudo ser conseguido.

El niño con varios meses de edad fue abandonado a la intemperie.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

saltando por los árboles

kakashi: En que consiste esta misión yondaime?  
Yondaime: Nos han llegado noticias de un clan secreto que esta tramando algún plan secreto para la guerra, i necesitaba a un buen ninja para espiar sus planes. Alguien que como tu pudiera ver i detectar presencias enemigas.  
Kakashi: piensa: necesita el sharingan

-----

kakashi: ¡allí, siento a 1 persona i algo mas pequeño.

piensa: ¿un niño?

Llegan a una casa abandonada:

yondaime: se han marchado hace poco, esta mañana a primera hora.  
kakashi: no me fío nada  
yondaime: Kakashi! Salgamos de aquí!

Salieron i en el momento que salieron la casa voló por los aires.

Kakashi: era una trampa  
Yondaime: necesitaremos encontrar información,  
kakashi: piensa:ugn?

kakashi: yondaime, la explosión de la casa a desvelado una trampilla.  
yondaime: no podemos fiarnos, devemos investigar esto antes de entrar  
kakashi: kuchiyose no justsu!  
Sfx: Plofff   
Pakuun: si?  
kakashi: pakun, olfatea en busca de trampas en esa trampilla  
Pakun: snif snif, snif snif……  
Pakun: Camino libre.  
yondaime: investiguemos…

Abrieron la trampilla i bajaron las escaleras

Sfx: top, top, top

Kakashi: ¿Qué es eso?

Allí había un hombre moribundo abrazado una bebe. Con un pilar encima.

kakashi: ¿Qué a pasado?  
yondaime:piensa la explosión a hecho ceder la viga i le ha caído encima.

Hombre: ha…. Hace una semana, me encontré a un niño, i lo recogí. Esta mañana han venido  
unos ninjas a matar al niño

Yondaime: porque harían eso?

Hombre: Querían acabar con la vida de este niño, por eso llené la casa de trampas i me refugie aquí dentro, la ultima vez conseguí escapar de ellos, pero no sabia si ahora pasaría lo mismo.

Hombre: este niño debe de ser muy especial para ellos, no dejen que lo recuperen.

kakashi: mira al niño  
el niño miro a kakashi a los ojos

kakashi: aghhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Yondaime: kakashi! ¿q pasa?  
kakashi: el ojo! el sharingan! Me duele! Aghhhh  
kakashi: aghhh me duele todo el cuerpo

Yondaime: kakashi!  
yondaime: ¡¡¡¿Qué le a hecho ese niño!

hombre: a a mí me paso lo mismo la primera vez…

kakashi: el dolor ya cesa…. Ughhh

yondaime miro al niño i vio en el ojo izquierdo del niño, un sharingan. Durante un segundo

yondaime: kakashi, déjame ver tu sharingan:  
kakashi: si

Yondaime: piensa kakashi sigue teniendo ese ojo, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que a hecho este niño? ¿será un genjutsu?

Hombre:en su ultimo hálito de vida Cuiden de este niño…  
Hombre: Ughh  
Hombre: …

kakashi: No hemos acabado sacando nada esta misión.  
Yondaime: volvamos a la aldea.

-------------------------------------

Saltando por los árboles volviendo a konoha

kakashi: ¿Quién cuidara de este niño?  
Yondaime: … hmm….. --

-----------------------------------

En konoha, en el despacho del hokague, se reunían yondaime i kakashi

Yondaime: piensa hmm, como hokague tengo la responsabilidad de este niño, pero, ¿quién lo cuidara, yo no puedo ocuparme de el, como hokague tengo muchísimo trabajo i papeleo, i encima tengo que sacar tiempo para leer el Icha Icha paradise….

Kakashi: si….. el icha icha paradise….. bass

Yondaime: Abra algún clan que quiera hacerse cargo?

kakashi: en cuanto les pase lo que me paso a mi no querrán acercarse a ese chico…

niño: Guaaaaaaaaa

Yondaime: -- ufff suspira

Kakashi: quizá puedas convencer a el anbu para que se ago cargo de el i lo entrene como ninja.

Yondaime: Es un niño, i tiene derecho a estar con otros niños…

kakashi: …

Yondaime: Sus padres serán 2 anbus escogidos de incógnito, aran de padres adoptivos i lo entrenaran como ninjas, i permanecerá el secreto de que lo encontramos, así podrá vivir una vida normal como niño i como ninja.

kakashi: Conozco a una pareja de Anbu perfecta, ellos siempre han querido tener un hijo, pero, ella es estéril i tienen el impedimento, seguro que les ara ilusión cuidar de este niño.

Yondaime:

kakashi: ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Yondaime: … no se, es realmente difícil eso… Le dejaremos la elección a la pareja de anbu

----------------------------

Un mes después: en la piedra de los héroes

kakashi: Yondaime a muerto, me pregunto si debería hablarle sobre el niño a sarutobi-sama…  
muchos ninjas de konoha han muerto por culpa de kitsune, i ahora sarutobi debe de estar muy ocupado intentando mantener en pie a konoha. Si le hablara de esto solo le daría mas problemas….

Kakashi: además ese niño, es muy extraño, susurra i camina con solo poco mas de un mes o 2 meses como mucho….

Gai: Que dices kakashi?

Kakashi: Gai! Que haces aquí? Me estabas espiando?

Gai: no, hasta mañana no tengo ninguna misión, i e venido aquí, me gusta este lugar

Gai: Por cierto, ¿Qué decías de un niño i de sarutobi?

Kakashi: Aghh. Ahora se lo tendré q contar…, no se si será fiable….

Kakashi: le cuenta la historia

Gai: cuando estaba aquí, decías que el niño ya susurraba…

kakashi: si, yondaime me contó q cuando lo recogimos i sentí ese dolor el vio un sharingan en el ojo del chico, es como si me hubiera "copiado" el sharingan, pero eso es imposible incluso para mi, el ninja copia

Gai: woooooooooooooooooooooo esto es realmente misterioso.

Kakashi. Hummmmm --

Gai: i como se llama?

Kakashi: La pareja de anbus han decidido llamarlo Hao, i yondaime le puse el nombre de Mederneuker al clan.  
Gai: ¿Mederneuker?

Kakashi: Si, significa que el niño no tiene padre ni madre preciso. Pero ese es el significado completo de pila, el nombre oficial del clan es Meder  
dado que el clan no tiene unas bases fijas, sino que Hao es el primer miembro i porque hao tampoco tiene una madre i padre conocida.

Gai: Hao meder eh? Suena interesante.


End file.
